


Yuna's Conspiracies ft. Suyi

by Marionette_Ame



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26879131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marionette_Ame/pseuds/Marionette_Ame
Summary: Yuna is suspiciously missing from the first episode of the anime. Here are several possibilities explored through the eyes of various characters.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Yuna's Conspiracies ft. Suyi

**One**

Raizel stood looking over the city, the full moon shining brightly and yet not being what illuminated all of it. No. That feat went to the bright colourful lights that the humans had made and lit everything up with. He liked the moon better though. Especially now.

“Master.”

“…”

He turned his head slightly, though he didn’t look at Frankenstein. He knew why he was here, had felt him approach from the hospital room below, and yet. And yet. Still he asked despite knowing the answer.

“Yuna… is she fine?”

Sadness had already filled the air and he didn’t even require their bond for it to wrap him in a desolate cocoon. This was why he didn’t get close to anyone in Lukedonia. Why had he made this mistake now?

“No, she… has passed away. She had major internal bleeding.”

Raizel looked back to the city. He knew what would come next. Comfort. He didn’t deserve it though. She had been Frankenstein’s student, someone he’d watched over, and she was precious to so many in this world. ‘What will you do now?’ he wondered, and his bonded understood him well without even being asked.

“Ik-Han and Shinwoo think they’re in a car accident. As for Yuna…it’s better if nobody remembers her.”

Instinctively, he closed his eyes, a sigh escaping him- “Nobody?”

He could feel Frankenstein’s nod and turned to look at him, expression surely strange since his bonded flinched. But what else could he do except-

“I leave it to you.”

After all, Frankenstein knew best.

…

…

…

In a single night, Seo Yuna was erased from existence.

* * *

**Two**

Standing over the three children in their hospital beds, Raizel wondered if all his powers were fine after 820 years. Though he felt no different from when he had entered his rest, that didn’t mean anything in practice. The calm resting faces of the sleeping children brought the tiniest of smiles to his face though, and in the deep of the night, he knew he could do it well. It had been easy enough to make them unconscious, why would this be any different?

Eyes wandering, he finally settled in front of Yuna. It was better to be careful so maybe just one first? Raizel was just a little nervous. Where was Frankenstein again? No. That didn’t matter.

And yet it did as he stood there for a full thirty minutes before finally reaching out with his own mind, letting his power flow over her. Well that seemed fine.

_BEEP BEEP BEEEEEEEE-_

And then it wasn’t.

Raizel stood blankly over Yuna’s body. Dead? Was she really dead? He felt nothing from her but that couldn’t possibly be the case could it?

It was there that Frankenstein found his master moments later, having been alerted to the heart monitor flat-lining.

“Master! What happ-” but then he felt the aura surrounding Yuna and realised what had occurred. Taking a deep breath, he calmed himself. He could deal with this. It hadn’t been intentional. All he had to do was… make sure everyone forgot.

…

…

…

The next day Raizel visited Ik-Han and Shinwoo in the hospital. It was fun and he couldn’t help but smile at times. Yet... the room felt empty. As if something was missing. He supposed he missed home and the company he would get then.

* * *

**Three**

After school, Shinwoo struggled to pack up his bag, arm still in a cast. Seeing his friend struggling, Ik-Han walked over with a sigh. Why did he have to take care of him so much? What was he? Shinwoo’s mother?

“Let me do it, Rai’s looking lonely. Right, Rai?”

Rai just stared blankly at Ik-Han’s question but Shinwoo took the cue, wrapping his free arm around him. Though Rai wasn’t as touchy he didn’t seem to mind them being physical with him so it was all fine! Maybe foreigners just had different rules or maybe it was because Rai was just so obviously rich. Everyone knew rich people were always some sort of weird.

“Yeah! You don’t have to worry though! We can all go visit Yuna so she has fun too,” Shinwoo said.

Though they didn’t get a response they were all at the hospital soon enough, crowded around Yuna in her hospital bed. She was hooked up to tubes they couldn’t even name and her legs were completely covered in bandages.

“I can’t believe I managed to get Ik-Han out but not you. Argh! What was I thinking?”

“Hey-” Ik-Han punched Shinwoo lightly, careful not to aim towards his injured side- “I’m the one who makes sure Pedro doesn’t kill you! You’d be doomed without me.”

Shinwoo gasped dramatically and argued back, making Yuna giggle. She looked at Raizel with a warm smile- “They’re great, right? They always make sure I don’t feel left out. It’s been like that since we were little.”

She received a nod in return and went back to watching the two boys fool around. Though Yuna didn’t know why she had been crossing the street so impulsively that day, she was glad she could still be here to talk with everyone.

* * *

**Four**

Look to the left. Empty. Right? Nobody. Was the walkway up top hiding anyone? Nope. All clear. Yuna got out from the little alleyway, quickening her pace and keeping her eyes out for anything that might come after her. Sure, some people might think she was being paranoid but this was perfectly normal!

All the way home she acted warily, seeming as if she was on some sort of witness protection program or as if she was simply a witness. Once inside, she gave a huge sigh of relief. Safe. Now there was no chance of anything happening.

Carefully, she set down her bag and took out a beautifully decorated pink bottle. This was-

“The limited-edition peach orange flavour… Mama says this was the most amazing stuff when it was common years ago.”

Yes, Yuna had been skipping school these days to buy as much of this drink as possible before stock ran out. It was a difficult task, but a rewarding one. Hands trembling as she removed the bottle cap, she brought it to her lips. Just a taste, just a little bit, and then her eyes rolled back in bliss.

…

“Ik-Han, Shinwoo. Could you take these papers to Yuna? She’ll fall behind otherwise.”

The boys nodded and Ik-Han took the papers from the teacher. Waiting until she was out of earshot, Ik-Han frowned. Though it seemed like he wanted to say something he glanced at all their classmates and decided not to. Instead the two packed up, even waving Rai goodbye rather than inviting him to go to Yuna’s home with them.

“Is she still getting those drinks?” Shinwoo asked.

Ik-Han nodded, troubled- “Yeah. It’s.. going to last until the end of this week. That’s when they won’t restock anymore.”

Shinwoo sighed in relief- “Good. Yuna gets super intense. At least she’s not doing drugs I guess.”

“Yeah that’s tru-” Ik-Han stopped in his tracks.

Concerned, Shinwoo stopped too but before he could say anything, Ik-Han looked straight into his eyes. It brought up a heavy dread in his chest and he stared back warily. What happened? What was Ik-Han thinking about. And yet, when he heard it, he wished he could forget it all.

“It’s not like we know she’s not doing them.”

* * *

**Five**

“Did all go well?”

Yuna and Suyi kneeled, heads bowed- “Yes.”

“And what about Ik-Han and Shinwoo. Are they fine?”

“They’re doing perfectly,” Suyi said, grinning, “Shinwoo’s even pretending his arm’s broken so he can have more fun.”

“Wonderful, I knew you four were perfect for the job. Continue to spy on Frankenstein and the Noblesse.”

The two girls bowed their heads lower and chorused a- “Yes, Lord.”

Raskreia stood from her throne, approaching them. She smiled gently and kneeled, causing Yuna to blush, flustered, and for the other clan leaders to protest in shock as well. As she helped them up, the two tried to reject her but she insisted.

“You must be careful. After Rousare and Jair… and everyone else-” the clan leaders expressions darkened at her words. The fellow clan leaders they’d lost. And not only them but Seira’s entire family, a good portion of her clan, and some great Landegre Knights. After such losses they all were wary of outsiders. “You all must be careful. Tell those two that as well.”

“We will, Lord,” Yuna said, “but, may I say something else?”

Raskreia tilted her head slight- “Go on.”

“The Noblesse doesn’t seem to be aware of the events while he was asleep. The traitors most likely just used him as an excuse.”

Worried, Suyi glanced between Yuna and the Lord but Raskreia simply nodded, a smile gracing her lips- “I will keep it in mind. For now, everyone has missed you two.”

With the obvious cue, the other clan leaders approached them. Yuna giggled as Kei held her up in one arm and leaned over his head, hands in his hair. Suyi gossiped with the others, even pulling down Rajak’s mask and laughing as Gechutel and Raskreia watched on with fond eyes at the scene. Not for long though. Ludis and Rozaria spotted them standing apart and dragged them in too.

* * *

**Six**

Yuna took off her uniform with a groan, replacing it with a hoodie and jeans. She loved school; she really did! But she wished she could wear her own clothes and sit in her nice comfortable seats at home. Then her phone rang and she gave an even louder groan.

“Big bro! Haydn. Set up the call! I’ll tell you two what to do!”

Ugh she hated Union meetings. It was the absolute worst and she didn’t know why _she_ had to be First Elder. Why couldn’t her brother do it? Well actually it was because he was kinda dumb but that was mean. But he did have that weird haircut and whenever she was with him people always asked whether she brought a boyfriend from overseas. So yeah. It sucked.

Haydn spoke for her though, and he was the absolute best- “Sixth Elder, why did you call this meeting?”

“Well guess who’s been stealing funds again?” an annoyed voice cut through, along with some loud meowing.

The other Elders always complained about the Sixth Elder’s lack of professionality but she didn’t mind. He actually did his job with the finances, though she didn’t know why a noble was so good at them, and wasn’t actively trying to make the Union an evil organisation like most of them seemed to be so he could do what he wanted. Plus his cats were cute. He even let her pet them.

‘Second Elder?’ she mouthed and Haydn repeated it.

“Yeah bull’s eye! Why the hell are you like this Maduke? You already have your shitty castle!”

Yuna kept in her giggles but waved her hand.

“Sixth Elder. No names.”

“Ugh fine.”

Her brother watched with amusement as the Elders argued and when it was all over, he pet her head- “You have a lot of work.”

“I do,” she sighed.

And so she applied for an indefinite absence from school along with one for Suyi as well.

* * *

**Seven**

Yuna and Suyi sighed as they did their work. Being changed to a different class because of all the foreigners transferring really sucked. Sure they liked their new friends, but why did they have to change classes? As they packed up their bags they heard a loud voice in the hallways and Suyi groaned.

“Not again.”

Shinwoo grinned at them through the window in the door- “It’s a shame we lost Suyi and Yuna to that car crash. They would have loved to see Ajussi beat up that guy.”

“Stop telling everybody we’re dead!” Why had they started making this joke so often! Yuna found it funny but she didn’t!

“Sometimes-” Ik-Han sprawled dramatically over Regis, “I can still hear their voices.”

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Jake killed her in the OVA.  
> 2\. Raizel please don't do things you haven't practiced in 820 years.  
> 3\. Normie  
> 4\. Lost in the sauce  
> 5.There are 11 people kneeling before Raskreia in the opening and if you take out the traitors and add the four kids you get 11 yes I'm a genius.  
> 6\. Yuna as 1st Elder 2020  
> 7\. Memes. They're in the anime. Just. Out of shot. Always.


End file.
